We're Just Friends
by computergeeks58
Summary: Taking from the second episode of Teen Titans, the titans go to the club to have fun. But does everybody have fun or do they?
1. At the Club

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the teen titans._

_Ch. 1 At the Club_

As the teen titans walked into the club, Blackfire boldly walked into the middle of the crowd dancing as if she had already been there. "Step aside earthlings! The queen of the galaxy has arrived!"

Starfire, however, was too busy running into people and being clumsy. When somebody stepped on her foot, she got irritated and said, "Owww!...You really should apologize after stepping on someone's foot!" she said pointing towards her feet.

Raven saw Starfire and shook her head in disappointment before walking away.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin watched Blackfire dance gloriously on the dance floor.

"Woo! You go girl! You're body's rocking!" exclaimed Beast Boy looking at her body.

"Oh don't tell me you heroes are afraid of a little dancing!" teased Blackfire.

"I betcha Cyborg can do the robot!" said Beast Boy trying to imitate the robot dance.

But Blackfire did her own thing and continued dancing.

That made the others wanna do the same thing and they did.

While the others danced, Raven and Starfire were the only ones standing around as if they had nothing to do.

"This party is pointless." said Raven dully with her arms folded.

"Everything's pointless. Wanna go talk about it?" asked Travis from behind her.

Raven quickly turned around and saw some random guy who was just like her. "Uhh….I guess." she said shrugging her shoulders.

The two of them walked away into the crowd leaving Starfire by herself.

Starfire gasped. "Raven!" But then she got quiet because she didn't wanna make a fool out of herself. So she stood there by herself for about 10 seconds until two random guys approached her.

The black guy named Houston said, "Hey sexy lady! You digging the club tonight!"

Starfire didn't quite understand what he meant by "digging". So she took it literal and said, "Oh….um I didn't know we were supposed to bring shovels to the party."

Immediately, the entire club erupted in laughter. Even Blackfire heard her sister's ridiculous comment. "I can't believe she didn't 'dig' what he was saying." she laughed too and continued dancing.

"That was a good one bro!" joked Chavez, the white guy.

Starfire saw everyone laughing at her, including her sister. How could she laugh at me? She's supposed to stand up for me, she thought to herself. So by everybody laughing at her, including her sister, Starfire ran to the back and up the steps to the rooftops.

However, everyone but one person was laughing and that was Robin. He saw her run away in tears and came to her rescue.


	2. I'm Nothing Like Her

Ch. 2 I'm Nothing Like Her

Starfire was on the rooftop crying her eyes out from experiencing such meanness. She thought about everything that just happened to her and kept replaying it in her mind. How could Blackfire laugh at her like that? Did she care about her at all? "Maybe I don't belong here after all."

"No, you don't. You belong down there having fun with the rest of us. What's wrong?" asked Robin closing the door behind him and walking to sit next to her.

"Nothing is wrong! Everything is wonderful! The pounding music and blinding lights are quite enjoyable!" she said in a cheery voice but with a sad face.

Robin looked at her and could tell something was wrong.

She sighed and said, "Everything isn't wonderful. I'm glad to see that my sister is having fun and enjoying herself. But she rules the video games, she can recite excellent poems, knows all the cool moves and knows when people aren't talking about shovels. But I am nothing like her."

"No, you're not. But she can't take your place. Nobody could ever take your place." comforted Robin with a smile on his face.

Hearing that comment made Starfire smile. It made her feel like she got her spot back and not like some ordinary girl. Starfire then wiped her tears and hugged Robin. "Oh thank you Robin!"

"You're going to be ok Starfire. Just be yourself." said Robin hugging her back.


	3. We're Just Friends

Ch. 3 We're Just Friends

When Starfire let go of him, something came to her mind. Something that sounded like fun. "Um…..Robin?"

"Yeah." he answered.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked modestly.

"Sure. What's up?" he said ready for her question.

"Um…..have you ever….had sex?" she asked looking kind of shy.

"Huh!" said Robin in shock.

"I'm just curious that's all." said Starfire smiling at him.

Robin paused and thought for a moment until finally he answered "yes".

Starfire gasped. "Really? With who?"

"Well Starfire, let's just say it didn't work out too good." said Robin sounding serious.

"Why?" she asked out of curiosity.

Robin sighed and said, "Because she wasn't my type of girl. I felt like she was too clingy and possessive. She would confront me over every girl I would talk to."

Starfire sat there and listened to him as if she understood him. "So that's how you two broke up?"

"Yeah." he replied looking down.

"Hey Robin." she called.

Robin looked up at her.

"I'm not her." Starfire confessed.

"Sure you're not." said Robin.

"Um do you think me and you can do it together?" she asked shyly.

"For what?" he asked with a frown.

"Well...I just wanna experience it with you since you're my best friend." Starfire confessed.

Robin looked at Starfire like she was crazy. "Starfire I don't think we should…" Robin was cut off.

"Please Robin! We're just friends!" said Starfire with her pretty smile.

Robin took a deep breath and said, "Well…..ok…..I guess." he concluded.

"Great!" she exclaimed getting excited. Starfire then wanted to kiss Robin all over his face. But first she took off his mask revealing his true face and then kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Robin you're so handsome!"

And by Starfire mentioning his face, Robin stared into her face and saw how beautiful she really was. "You're so beautiful too Starfire." He then started kissing her as well.

Before long, they were tongue kissing and feeling on each other.

Robin put his hands under her bra and began squeezing her breasts.

"That feels good Robin." she said smiling at him. Feeling that sensation made her wanna go further. "Wanna suck on them?"

"Uh….sure." he said lifting her bra completely up and putting his mouth on her breasts.

Robin felt how soft and warm her body was. He saw her pretty, little nipples sticking out. "I love your nipples! Your body's so beautiful!"

Starfire giggled at his comment.

After playing with Starfire's nipples for a while, he felt like putting it in. "Starfire?"

"Yes." she replied looking at Robin.

"I wanna put it in." he said looking in her eyes.

Without saying anything, Starfire stood up, pulled down her skirt and panties and let Robin see her pretty pussy. It was nice and shaved with a little hair. "Come on Robin." she whispered in his ear.

Robin then had to take off his cape and pants before revealing his boxers.

"Let me see it." she said quietly.

Robin slowly pulled down his boxers revealing his dick. For a small guy, Robin had a big dick. "What do you think?"

Seeing how big he was, Starfire felt a little intimidated by it. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure." he said invitingly.

So Starfire carefully reached for Robin's dick and felt it. It felt strange like a big, bloated hot dog.

"How does it feel Starfire?" he asked looking at her facial expression.

"It kind of feels like a big, bloated hot dog." she concluded.

"Just relax baby." said Robin.

When Robin called Starfire "baby" it made her excited even though they were "just friends". When Starfire stopped, Robin grabbed her chin and tongue kissed her before proceeding. "Relax baby." Robin spread her legs and headed his dick for her pussy.


	4. We're Just Friends part 2

Ch. 4 We're Just Friends part 2

Starfire let Robin put himself into her. As she felt it go in, it began to hurt a little. "Ah!"

When Robin heard Starfire's first moan, it turned him on. He really liked it. "How does it feel?"

Starfire felt him go in and out of her. "Um….it hurts."

Robin watched her facial expression. He could tell it was hurting her but knew she liked it.

"Ow….ow….aaaah!" she cried squirming.

He wanted to hear Starfire cry a little more. So Robin pumped a little harder. "I'm going to make you scream Starfire!"

"Ah!...ah!...ah Robin!...ow you're going too fast!" she cried.

"I know you want some more." said Robin wanting to hear his best friend scream even more. He held her by the hips as he thrusted harder and faster. Robin then bent down and whispered in Starfire's ear. "I'm going to make you come Starfire."

Starfire didn't understand what he meant since she never head sex before. "Ah…..ah…..aaaah!"

Robin grunted as he banged Starfire forgetting that he was on the rooftop of the club. But the club was so loud that nobody would hear them anyway.

As Starfire experienced sex for the first time, she felt a lot of pain. She continued to moan and groan and squirm. It got so bad that she began to cry.

Robin saw this and said, "It's going to be ok Starfire." He then bent down again and kissed her on the forehead.

As Starfire felt Robin's hard dick inside her, she felt her body temperature rise, blood rush through her body and heart race with excitement. The pain was gradually easing and the pleasure was getting intense. As the pleasure became more and more intense, she wanted more and more.

Robin could see that Starfire wanted more and more. He felt Starfire wrap her legs around his waist and push him closer to him.

So as the two enjoyed themselves, both of them experienced tremendous pleasure from each other. Their hearts pounded with excitement and blood rushed through their heads.

Starfire felt so good that she almost felt like Alice in Wonderland.

Pretty soon, they both reached their climax and had to stop.

Robin pulled himself out and looked at Starfire. He was breathing heavily and sweating. He kind of felt happy since he slept with his best friend.

Starfire, on the other hand, felt the same way. Except she was laying down. She then decided to sit up and look into her best friend's eyes. After experiencing sex for the first time, Starfire started to feel different. She felt as though she was changing.


	5. Everything's Different

Ch. 5 Everything's Different

After having sex for the first time, Starfire felt different. Her body felt different, her mind thought differently and maybe even her spirit was different too. "Robin? I feel…..different." she said looking at Robin.

"Yeah, so do I Starfire." said Robin.

"I kind of feel…..stronger and more aggressive. I feel a little brave too." she confessed.

"Everything changes after you have sex Starfire. Your body changes, your mind changes and even your spirit changes." he explained.

"I don't know why but I feel like I can go back inside and have fun now Robin!" exclaimed Starfire with a smile.

"You wanna go back inside?" he asked looking happy.

"Yeah! I feel so much better about myself!" she said with her pretty smile.

Both put their clothes back on and went back inside the club from the back. When the two walked back inside, they headed back to where they were before and started dancing. As they danced together, people began to notice them. Some people even stop dancing to watch Robin and Starfire dance. They realize that she's the same person who ran out crying because everybody laughed at her. But now, she seemed like a different person...almost.

As Starfire she danced with Robin, she felt people watching her. But it didn't bother her as much. Sure she was still who she was but a more confident version. Starfire was glad to be able to walk into the club with her head high even though she was the quiet type.

Robin felt the same way, only he was a guy. He knew people were watching both of them. He didn't care what they thought or even what Blackfire thought. Tonight, he wanted to please Starfire as if she was his date. As a matter of fact, Robin kind of felt like this was prom night. Starfire was his best friend but after having sex, Robin felt like she should be "his girl".

Even Blackfire began to notice her. Was she trying to be like her? Was she just putting on a front to impress everybody and prove to the world that she didn't care what people thought about her? Did Robin say something to make her confident all of sudden? Or worse, did he make out with Starfire to make her feel good? All these questions went around in Blackfire's head. Blackfire almost couldn't stand the sight of seeing her sister and Robin dancing together. "I wonder what's gotten into her all of a sudden." said Blackfire miserably to herself.

Also the teen titans watched them dance. But it was just Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Yo look! It's Robin and Starfire again!" said Beast Boy pointing at them.

Cyborg looked where Beast Boy pointed and saw them dancing. "I guess Starfire got some guts!" he said smiling with his hands on his hips.

"What do you think happened?" asked Beast Boy looking at Cyborg.

"I don't know. But as long as they're happy, I'm happy."


End file.
